Counterparts?
by Dark Jaganshi
Summary: What if Koenma sends the gang on a mission to find doubles of them selfs in Michigan? If so, then why are they in Montana? Rated for language. No flames please!
1. The Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...  
  
Thanx to Foxgurl and Katyfoxdemon2 for the reviews on my first story!! They were great!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Koenma! I can't believe you're going to make us find our damn twin!" Yusuke yelled. "Calm down now Yusuke. It won't be that hard... All you must do is find some one who acts like you, gives off the same re-ki as you, and is the opposite gender, alright?" Yusuke calmed down quite a bit. "Ok. But only under one condition." Yusuke smirked. "Only if you, and Genkai go, or we, *Yusuke points all around the room to three other spiritual detectives and a Botan.* won't go at all." Genkai's eye's widened. "Someone with this here dimwits' brain?! I must have a look. Yes, I'll go." Koenma started to cry. "But I don't wanna go! But..., I must!" *sniff* "Let's get Puu!"  
  
~*~ Meanwhile, somewhere in Ningenkai's Michigan ~*~  
  
Becki, Derek, Kelly, Callie, Amber, Katie, Brittany Sue, and Alex were walking home from school. Alex being left behind, again. Kelly whined. "I have too many things to dominate to do that cruel, heartless, domineering old bitches' paper!" "I mean really! The world can wait! I still must complete my algebra..." Amber yelled. "Hn..." Callie huffed. "At least one of us is sane!" Amber yelled, going to the point of insanity.  
  
~*~ Rei-kai's portal ~*~  
  
"Yusuke," Botan said in a hushed whisper. "To check this mission out, just take the other three and Puu, alright?" Yusuke nodded. "Ok!" Botan smiled as she shoved them all down the trap door.  
  
~*~ Ningenkai ~*~  
  
Callie decided to host a party. She had invited over Becki, Amber, Brittany Sue and Alex. They all sat around talking to each other, well, occasionally at least. Brittany Sue kept climbing all over Becki, asking her to go outside and play. Amber and Callie were entwined in an interesting conversation. Amber, doing most of the talking. Alex sat in a corner, by herself with the dunce hat Callie made especially for her. Callie had decided on a new conversation. When the starting point was with botany, Amber started to wonder how it was now, 'I hate Alex-baka...'. 


	2. Montana

See first chapter for disclaimer. If this chap offends anybody, sorry! Well, at least it's funny...  
  
Thanks for the cute picks Foxgurl!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
~*~ Still in Ningenkai, just some where else....~*~  
  
"Where are we exactly?" Hiei said, glaring at Kuwabara. "Uh... I thought I knew where we were going..." Yusuke's eyes widened. "You thought? Congratulations! You're a heterosexual! *cough* Um... I mean smart! Let's get you an application to Harvard me boy!" Yusuke shook Kuwabara's hand like mad. "Give me the damn map..." Hiei snatched the map from Kuwabara's hands. "YOU BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!" rang through the state of Montana. "You've been holding the map upside down!!!!" Kurama stepped forth. "We better find some shade. We're in a desert and it's almost noon..." Yusuke and Hiei nodded in agreement. "Nawh..." Kuwabara chuckled. "The sun's not harmful..."  
  
*Six hours later*  
  
Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei were relaxing in an abandoned, conveniently placed Yoko cave. They walked out to find Kuwabara when the temperature was actually tolerable. Kuwabara was sprawled out on a rock, redder than Hiei's teargems. He slightly moved his head, as to not rip any skin. "Help! I'm melted to a rock!" He cried. "I suggest we leave him there so he won't hit on my sister." Hiei smirked.  
  
*After an hour*  
  
Kurama had used a Makai plant as a lubricant to peel lobster-boy off the rock. (Much to Hiei's dismay, he was freed.) Yusuke made a stretcher for Kuwabara. "Yusuke, are you sure you couldn't find anything but cactus leaves for the stretcher?" Kurama questioned, a bit nervous. "He'll be fine! I mean, he's sun burnt anyways..." The three lifted Kuwabara onto the stretcher. He started to scream.  
  
*Dawn*  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hiei was fed up. He dropped the side and had his katana up to Kuwabara's throat. "If you EVER want to see Yukina AGAIN and NOT be eaten by desert bird, I suggest you SHUT THE @#$% UP!!"  
  
~*~ Callie's house ~*~  
  
Every one spent the night. Becki got the couch, Brittany Sue had the rocking chair. Amber got a cot, Callie got the bed in her room, and, Alex was made to sleep outside in the snow, thanks to Callie...  
  
*Outside*  
  
Puu flew into Callie's door while the rest of the Rekai Tantei's followed. Hiei went to step on the snowy doormat, but, a person gave a muffled cry. It was Alex... "What are you doing out here?" Hiei asked. 'This must be Kuwabaka's double... What a friggin' idiot...' Alex tugged on Hiei's pant leg until he looked down. "Callie locked me out here saying that only I had special privileges..." Alex smiled. "I think I'll like this Callie person." Hiei said, shaking his head slightly. 


End file.
